iKnow Kung Fu
by morphmaster
Summary: Sam meets Freddie at the Fencing Studio where he fences and learns kung fu in his spare time.  A friendly sparring match between the two leads to something more. SEDDIE ONE-SHOT.


(iCarly)

-iKnow Kung Fu-

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

Sam Puckett walked through the rain soaked streets of downtown Seattle on her way to meet Freddie at the Fencing Studio. She was soaked head to toe and silently cursing her mother under her breath for sending her out with a defective umbrella.

She reaches the Studio and almost slips coming through the door grabbing the handle for support, but still manages to fall on her ass.

"Well, look what the storm blew in."

Sam looked up to see Freddie walking toward her dressed in a traditional kung fu uniform.

"Don't start with me Frackie Chan," she growled as she grabbed a handful of hair and started wringing it out. "I'm wet, I'm cold and I'm hungry. You should know by now that's a dangerous combination."

"Trust me I know, but the wet look suits you," he joked. All Sam did was give him the stare. Freddie put up his hands surrendering and let out a small chuckle before offering a hand to help her to her feet.

"Thanks Fredbag," Sam smirked as she started shaking like a wet dog in an attempt to get as much water on Freddie as she could.

He groaned and pushed her away as he started toward the locker room. "I'm gonna go get us some towels before you drown me." On his way he stopped by his gym bag and pulled out a ziplock bag full of bacon and threw it to Sam. "Here, snack on these till I get back with the towels," Freddie said with a smile.

Sam grinned back. "Thanks you sexy hunk," she groaned with bliss as she ripped open the bag and chewed off an end of her 'beautiful greasy dream'. "How'd you know?" she asked in between bites.

"When you're friends with Sam Puckett, you have to be prepared for all culinary possibilities," he yelled from inside the locker room.

Sam giggled to herself as she finished off the last of her favorite snack when Freddie emerged from the other room with two towels and an extra set of sweat clothes for her.

"Here you go. You can go change in there and I'll stand guard," he winked as he handed her the sweats and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. "I promise I won't peek."

Sam turned to him with a devilish grin, "Why not?" she teased back. Freddie gulped and then chuckled.

"That's just the bacon talking isn't it?" he asked.

"Maybe," she smiled as she playfully smacked his cheeks. "If I didn't know any better Benson, I have a feeling you planned this."

"I have no knowledge of these 'plans' to which you are referring Miss Puckett," he raises his right hand. "Nerd's honor."

She chuckles as she walks with him to the girls side of the locker room where he crosses his arms and stands guard at the door.

After a few seconds of silence Sam broke it by yelling out the door to Freddie.

"Yo, Fruce Lee…I thought this was a fencing studio, what's up with the martial arts garb?"

Freddie smirked at her knick name she gave him and turned his head to answer her.

"The guy who runs this place also teaches kung fu a couple nights a week for some extra revenue. I started six months ago."

"And you never told me?" she yelled back.

"Come on Sam, how hurt would your reputation be if you knew I was able to defend myself."

"Very," she laughed. "But training or not, I could still take you," she challenged.

"Bring it on Princess Puckett," he shot back at her.

Sam walked out of the locker room wearing her sweats, dropping her pile of wet clothes next to Freddie's gym bag and pressing the balled up damp towel to his chest.

"You and me…center mat…right row!" she growled with a slight smile on her lips. "I'm so going "Matrix" on your ass Benson," she laughed as she lightly shoved Freddie toward the center mat.

"Promises, promises," he flirted back.

"Your teacher won't be here to save you," she threatened in a singsong voice.

"He won't have to be, I'm not losing. Plus, he gave me the keys to lock up," Freddie mocked back as he pulled the door keys out of his pocket and jingled them in front of Sam.

As if by instinct, Sam grabbed the keys from him and ran to the door and locked it, along with pulling the plug on the open sign.

"You learn fast Grasshopper," Freddie spoke in a mock Chinese accent. "But, I'm gonna be getting those back at some point," he finished in his regular voice.

"No chizz," she smirked. "You want them back? Come and get them, " she teased evilly as she dropped the keys down her shirt hooking them to her bra strap.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled as they walked slowly to the center mat watching each other like hawks and took their fighting stances.

"If you want to call Spencer or Carly for backup, I'll understand," Freddie joked toward his sexy opponent.

"They're in Yakima visiting family, so they won't be here to see me make you tap out," she grinned playfully.

"And they won't be here to see you lose to a nerd…_Samantha,_" he joked knowing saying her full name would set her off.

"Bring it Fredward," she answered by giving the 'come get some' gesture with her hand.

"Ready?" "Comenzar!" Freddie yelled as they ran toward each other to engage in a friendly grudge match.

Punches and kicks were thrown and blocked on both sides. Sam dodged his acrobatic kicks with a beautiful display of cartwheels and leg splits managing to hop to her feet catching his arm and flipping him over her shoulder sending him to the floor, but before she could get an arm bar on him, he pushed her off him with his foot and did a kip up back to his fighting stance. Sam jumped back up to her feet and wiped his footprint off her shirt, and stared at him with an evil eye.

"Round two mamacita?" Freddie questioned as Sam pounced tackling him to the ground and pinning his arms to the mat. "Feel familiar?" she asked with an evil laugh. Freddie recalled being pinned down by Carly the same way many times in the past. "Oh yeah, but there's something you don't know," he smirked.

"What's that Fredw—."

Before she could finish his knick name, he broke her grip, grabbed her underarms and flipped her over his head sending her crashing to the mat as he did a backwards roll over her straddling her midsection and pinning her arms down. Sam was taken aback by the show of strength and in a strange way…turned on by it.

When did you get so strong?" she asked.

"Like I told Carly, when the voice went down…the strength went up." They both shared a short chuckle before Freddie released his grip on her arms, but still straddled her. "One more thing," he grinned as he held up his hand and jingled the door keys on his index finger by the key ring.

Her eyes widened as she started feeling around her chest for the keys that were no longer there.

You little thief, you copped a feel!" she spoke with a mixture of anger and laughter as she playfully slapped his chest.

"I told you I'd be getting these back at some point, I just didn't say how," he smiled.

Both Sam and Freddie broke out in a laughter fit. After taking a minute to catch their breath, Sam blurted out under her breath "I hate you." Followed by a small chuckle. Freddie having heard that flashed back to the intimate moment they shared years ago on his fire escape. He looked into her eyes and answered back "Hate you too."

It grew quiet between the two for a few seconds before Sam reached up and grabbed the collar of his uniform. "Well, lean." Freddie smiled, leaned down and caressed her cheek with his hand before their lips met in a passionate kiss that rivaled their first kiss in intensity.

Their lips parted as Freddie got off top of Sam and offered to help her up. She took his hands without hesitation.

Sam looked at Freddie and smiled nervously. "Well that was—"

"Fun?" he completed for her.

"Yeah, and romantic," she blushed. "Who knew you had it in you, Fredwad?"

They walk over and start gathering up their respective clothes and gym bag and prepare to lock up for the night and head home.

"Well under this nerdy exterior, beats the heart of a true romanticist," he answered her.

As they walked out and locked the door behind them, Sam snuggled up to Freddie and playfully messed with his hair. "You know if you hate me so much you could buy me a smoothie as a peace offering," she teased. He smiled and looked at her. "Whatever Momma wants," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"You're damn skippy," she retorted as she planted a deep kiss on his lips just long enough to lift his wallet out of his gym bag and take off running toward The Groovy Smoothie with him in hot pursuit after her.

Laughing all the way there.

The End

**Hope you liked this story. I might continue this in a sequel somewhere down the road. R&R and tell me what you think.**


End file.
